une tueuse amnésique
by xarinam
Summary: saison 5 buffy n'est plus avec Riley. Et si pendant une patrouille Buffy perdait la mémoire, qu'est-ce que sa donnerais surtout si un certain vampire décide d'en profiter


La lune était déjà très haute dans le ciel. Buffy patroullait comme à son habitude accompagné de Spike. Spike et Buffy arrivaient enfin à se battre sans se disputer ou se frapper mutuellement et cette nuit n'était pas différenteà une chose près. Leur combat était comme d'habitude un peu ennuyant même si il y avait plus de vampires que d'habitude, mais l'un d'eux eut Buffy par surprise et l'envoya contre une tombe et elle s'évanouït. Spike dût finir le combat tout seul. Puis il emmena Buffy à sa crypte et l'allongea sur la tombe et il s'assit sur un fauteuil et il veilla sur elle. Au bout d'un moment elle se réveilla enfin.

Spike: T'en as mis du temps à te réveiller pour une tueuse.

Buffy: Une tueuse? Au fait où suis-je?

Spike: Ben dans ma crypte où tu viens souvent te défouler sur moi.

Buffy: Je n'ai pas pu faire ça! Et d'abord qui êtes vous? Et qui suis-je?

Spike: Quoi tu te souviens pas de moi? Je suis Spike, le vampire qui t'aide souvent et toi tu es la tueuse.

Buffy: La tueuse... drôle de nom.

Spike: Mais non tu t'appelle Buffy! Attends je viens de comprendre le coup que t'as reçu sur la tête, t'as fait perdre la mémoire. Bon je vais t'emmener à la boutique magic, ils t'aideront là bas.

Buffy: Spike, je me demandais... si j'ai dormis chez toi... c'est qu'on est ensemble?

Spike: Quoi? Ah oui! Bien sur tu es euh... mon petit paquet de clope à la menthe.

Buffy; Oh c'est trop choupinou.

Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Et ils s'occupèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, puis ils allèrent à la boutique magique et dès qu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte Dawn se jeta au cou de sa soeur.

Dawn: Je suis si contente que tu ailles bien!

Buffy: Merci mais qui êtes vous?

Dawn avait les larmes aux yeux.

Dawn: Tu... tu ne te souviens pas de moi?!

Alex: Spike! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait?!

Spike: J'y suis pour rien! Elle s'est cogné contre une tombe et elle a perdu la mémoire. Bon, je vous la laisse, je vais aller patrouiller.

Après avoir dit ces mots, Spike prit un pieu et sortit de la boutique.

Buffy: J'ai de la chance d'avoir un ptit copain comme ça.

Et tous les amis de Buffy se tournèrent vers elle en hurlant : "QUOI?!!!".

Mais revenant à Spike. Ca faisait déjà deux heures qu'il patrouillait et pas un seul vampire en vue. Enfin jusqu'à qu'il passe à côté d'une crypte où une dizaine de vampires qui c'étaient caché sur le toit de la crypte lui sautèrent dessus. Spike se battu mais ils étaient trop nombreux. L'un deux l'envoya s'exploser contre un arbre. Mais Buffy accourut auprès de lui.

Buffy: Spiki! Sa va?

Spike: Buffy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Buffy: Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

Spike: Et tu tombe bien aide moi à tuer ces vampires.

Buffy: Je ne peux pas tuer des gens de la même race de mon petit copain.

Spike: Je ne suis pas vraiment ton petit copain.

Buffy: Quoi?!!!

Spike: J'ai profité que t'ai perdu la mémoire pour te faire croire que j'étais ton petit ami.

Buffy: Comment as-tu pût?!

Spike (qui venait d'esquiver un coup): Si on réglait cette histoire plus tard!

Buffy et Spike exterminèrent les derniers vampires.

Spike: Pfiou, on a eu chaud n'est-ce pas Bu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Buffy l'avait plaqué contre un arbre et elle avait mis un pieu sur sa poitrine.

Spike: Arrête Buffy! Je t'en prie!

Buffy: Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

Spike: Parce... parce que je t'ai...

Buffy ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle l'avait embroché mais Spike ne s'était pas transformé en cendres.

Spike: Ah!!! Bloody Heel!

Buffy: Et dire que tu t'étais déjà fait avoir par Riley et maintenant par moi.

Spike: Tu veux dire que c'était un pieu en plastique?

Buffy: Et oui, après le combat j'ai vite échangé mon pieu en bois en un en plastique.

Spike: Mais pourquoi?

Buffy: Grâce à Willow j'ai retrouvé la mémoire et je me souvenais de ton ptit jeu donc j'ai voulu me venger.

Spike se laissa glisser contre l'arbre et mit sa main sur l'entaille. Et Buffy s'agenouilla devant lui.

Buffy: Maintenant nous sommes exécos.

Elle l'embrassa et se releva. Spike la regarda désemparé.

Buffy: Mais je dois admettre que j'ai adorée passé cette journée à tes côtés.

Elle commença à s'éloigner.

Spike: Hey attends! Ne me laisse pas! Il va bientôt faire jour!

Buffy: Débrouille toi.

Spike: Je ferais tous ce que tu voudras!

Buffy: D'accord.

Elle revint vers lui et le ramena à sa crypte.


End file.
